Markle & Faya Till The End
by lovemarkle
Summary: Maya and Farkle have been dating for 6 years now along with Rucas who have their jobs now. On the night their about to announce their engagement an incident happens. Will they be able to stay together?
1. Where It All Started

**Where It All Started**

No ones POV:

It all started at Topanga's cafe shop trying to figure out the 3-triangle of Lucas, Riley, and Maya. The 4 friends were gathered around their usual table very aware that Zay was also among them.

Maya was the first to speak,'' We have to end this 3-triangle right now ."

"Well what do you suggest Maya," Farkle questioned even though it wasn't his problem.

"IDK everything so confusing what do you think Ranger Rick?," Maya asked.

"This is all very confusing as well, Riley an idea?,"Lucas asked.

Riley shook her head no confused as well.

Zay happened to be thinking as they were talking.

Farkle's POV:

Farkle's (thinking) : Their must be a solution. Wait what if I were to kiss Maya it sounds like a bad idea but if she likes me then she'll kiss me back and problem solved.

Farkle has been in love with Maya since 1st grade along with Riley but over the years his feelings kept growing for Maya. More and more till now. Where they happened to be in their in 1st year of high school.

No ones POV:

"I have a solution," Farkle said gladly standing up.

Maya jumped up from her seat. "What is it Farkle?" Riley along with Zay and Lucas said in unison.

"Maya you want to know the solution?," Farkle asked as he walked up to Maya so they were only 5 in. apart.

"Yes," everybody said together.

"Well.." Farkle was saying wondering if he should do it or not. Maya could kill him for doing it and he didn't want to die.

Maya grabbed Farkle's shirt. " Tell me," Maya threatened.

Farkle said okay his mind made up. He kissed Maya on the nose quickly. Which caught Maya off guard and then Farkle really kissed Maya in the lips this time.

Maya POV:

Farkle took me by surprise by kissing me on the lips this time. Wow my stomach feels like it has butterflies. I never knew Farkle loved me. The kiss was sweet and passionate. My mouth moved in sync with Farkle. Wow I never knew I loved him. My first kiss and it's just perfect. My grip on his shirt only made me pull him in for the kiss to get deeper.

Farkle POV;

I cant believe 1st I kissed Maya (1st kiss too) and now she kissed me back. Wow I love her so much and she does too. The kiss was soft at 1st but grew passionate. One hand moved to her waist holding her against me. The other hand went to Maya's hair.

Zay, Riley, Lucas POV:

All are completely shocked, confused.

R(thinking): Wow! Didn't expect that.

Z(thinking): What just happened? They were just talking. Wow Things took a turn real fast.

L(thinking): Didn't see that coming! Farkle kissing Maya a sight I'll never forget.

No ones POV:

Farkle pulled away slowly not wanting to. Turned around to everybody and said "Problem solved!"

Maya was in shock as well as Riley, Lucas, Zay were trying to figure out something to say.

Farkle motioned them to leave him alone to talk to Maya. Still not over their shock they left leaving them alone.

Maya sat down and Farkle sat right next to her. Farkle was the 1st to speak "Maya I love you-" before he could finish Maya said "I love you to Farkle and I have been blind enough not to see it. I thought I liked Lucas but it was an obsession. I really don't love Lucas Riley does. Thank you Farkle for helping me see that."

"Its okay Maya I love you only you and I'm happy with you. I've was in love with both you and Riley but my feelings kept growing for you as the years went by. Would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" Farkle asked Maya.

"Yes I'll be your girlfriend, Farkle I'm happy with you too," Maya said happy as they leaned in for another sweet, soft yet passionate kiss. They exited Topanga's happily holding hands and Farkle walked Maya home smiling and laughing all the way.


	2. Engagement

Maya (Age 21) resting her head on Farkle (Age 21)shoulder walking while holding hands through a park to go to the dinner place Suzi's to announce their engagement (Rucus, Cory/Topanga, Auggie/Ava, Katy/Shawn, Stuart Minkus/Jennifer will be their). Maya happened to be wearing her coat some gray jeans and hat. Farkle wearing a black hat, jeans and coat. (Middle of December)

Maya's POV

I'm engaged to the most handsome and cute man Farkle. I'm so happy! I can only think back to the day he proposed to me.

Farkle's POV

I'm getting married to the women I love. I'm happy to announce that we are getting married! Nobody knew. I just remember the day I proposed to her!

Flash Back No ones POV

It was the summer day of June 2, 2016 it happened to be a chilly night on which Farkle had taken his girlfriend Maya on a small picnic. Small picnic yet it was nice and sweet with a bouquet of different flowers. Once their picnic was done Farkle said " I have a surprise for you,"he said happily. Maya begged to know the surprise but Farkle wouldn't budge. Farkle says " We almost get their so you need to put a blind fold," holding a blind fold. " Maya "Do I have to,"asks questioning. "Yes, just trust me okay," Farkle says. "Fine ," Maya said taking the blindfold covering up her eyes.

A few minutes passed and Farkle parked the Black Ford Fusion car. Turning off the engine then getting himself out to get Maya who had fallen asleep during the ride. To Farkle sleeping Maya looked like an angel. "Wake up sleeping beauty," said Farkle. Maya awakened and got out (w/help of Farkle) they started walking uphill which was when Maya demanded " Are you dropping me from a cliff, b/c I swear If you do -" "No of course not I love you too much to do that, plus do you hear any waves" Farkle replied. "No, but good, b/c I love you too," Maya said.

Farkle gave Maya a quick peck in the lips before removing the blindfold. Standing a little behind to see her expression. The hill had rose petals in form of a heart and hillside had a beautiful sight of New York. Maya expression was happy. She turned around to hug kiss Farkle when she saw him on one knee a small box with a ring. "Maya Hart I have loved you ever since we met and I never will stop loving you. You have the key to my heart like I have the key to yours. Being with you makes me happy. So Maya Hart will you do me the honor of being my wife or Mrs. Minkus?," Farkle asked. Maya with tears of happiness answered "Yes, Farkle!" Farkle slid the ring which had an infinity sign onto Maya's ring finger left hand.

Farkle and Maya leaned in kissed. The kiss was passionate Farkle had one hand on Maya's waist and the other on Maya's cheek. While Maya had one hand gripping Farkle's shirt and the other on his neck.

Flash Back Over*

Farkle and Maya finished passing through the park they where crossing the street ahead to where Suzi's Diner was. Half way crossing the street Maya (on left side) Farkle(on right side) were looking up to see their family and friends through the window and smiled back.

Happily After not yet. A car came out of nowhere ...


	3. The Incident

A car came out of nowhere and hit Farkle and Maya it all happened so fast, their was so much blood.

Moments Before*

Smackle driving on street on blue Honda Civic (same time Farkle Maya crossing the street). "After all these years he (Farkle) never choose me!" (Major crush on Farkle is not over it is talking to herself) "I loved him all these years, who did he choose Maya!" Smackle said furious. "Its Farkle fault if he had chosen me who knows what we could have been?" Smackle sees a couple crossing street from far away and recognizes the coat and honey blonde curls "Farkle that dirty blonde (refers to Maya). Revenge for all the misery you caused to me" Smackle says laughing an evil genius laugh "Wahahha!" She accelerates on the gas pedal faster. Before she knew it the moment she'd been waiting for happened. Smackle hit them w/car (Thump) Smackle is shocked at what she has done. She gets out of the car "What have I done!" regretting the moment she'd hit them with the car.

Now*

Family friends rush outside of Suzi's Diner next to Farkle Maya who are still holding hands in the middle of the street. Riley (R when speaking for other charact.)

R:"CALL AN AMBULANCE!- Maya it going to be okay, Farkle stay with us" teardrops falling down her cheeks as she holds Maya's right hand. Lucas is next to Riley trying to comfort her.

Cory crying as well calls 911 the only fastest way. Auggie Ava are crying while hugging.

K:" Stay with me my baby girl! Farkle don't leave us to!" crying. Topanga is w/ her and so is Shawn.

Farkle parents are next to him.

J.M S.M: "Stay with us you cant leave us, Farkle and Maya can you hear us."

Crying Cory " The ambulance is on their way."

Riley notices the engagement ring on Maya's ring finger.

R: "They were going to announce their engagement!" Riley said crying harder along with everybody else. She looks up to see who did this only to find a still standing Smackle. Everyone knew Smackle had a crush on Farkle big but they thought she didn't like him no more.

R:"Smackle you did this, THEY WERE ENGAGED!- how could you have done this!" Riley said mad/sadly trying to stay calm. Lucas holding her from going up to Smackle.

Smackle POV

Smackle couldn't take it left in her car running away from the scene crying at what happened all thanks to her. They were engaged how could she have done this to them.

No ones POV

Lucas called the police just as the ambulance was arriving.

K/S Riley, J.M/S.M; " DON'T CLOSE YOUR EYES STAY WITH US!"

The ambulance attendants rushed to the scene put Farkle and Maya in stretchers in same ambulance.

K/S:" Our baby girl!" Wanting to have gone with them.

Everybody rushed to their cars to the hospital:

Cory/Topanga toke Ava/Auggie w/them.

Katy Shawn drove together.

Lucas Riley drove their black Honda Civic.

Meanwhile*

Police have captured Smackle during quite a car chase.

To be continued* Sad Chapter to write!


	4. Coma

Family friends arrive at hospital currently waiting worriedly as Farkle/Maya are currently in surgery.

Maya was also in surgery.

Waiting Room:

Riley had her face red and swollen with dry tears so were pretty much everybody else. She had managed to fall sleep sometime.

The doctor came (Lucas woke up Riley)Everyone was awake listened to what the Doctor had to say.

Katie: "Is everything alright Doctor?" worriedly.

Doctor: " Their fine surgery was done, that's the good news but the bad news is that they both lost a lot of blood ..."

K: " What is it Doctor?"

Doctor: " Their in .. coma might be for a couple of weeks, the young man suffered more damage might take longer to wake up," replied sadly.

Both parents were shocked at the news and started to cry hard. So did Riley starting to cry to. Topanga cried silently hugging Riley trying to comfort her.

Doc.: "You may visit them now both room 101."retreating silently. Farkle's parents rushed off to see him. Riley looked up to see Katie said " You guys are her parents, you guys go ahead family is 1st well get some breakfast."

Katie/Shawn: " Thank you," as they rushed to see their baby girl.

30 Min. Later*

Riley like everybody else got breakfast which kept their mind off a bit of what was happening.

Cory/Topanga were holding for cups of coffee for Maya/Farkle's parents. While Rucas was holding a box of chocolate donuts.

Police came said to them "the driver who did was caught is currently in jail. She will attend a trial for what shes done," The Police officer leaves. Their parents came out from across the hall hear what the police officer said.

K: "You guys can go in now."

Riley and Lucas went in to see ...


	5. Alive & Awake Part 1

Riley/ Lucas walk into the room to see:

Lucas goes to Farkle Riley goes to Maya.

Riley: "I'm sorry this happened to you on the night you were going to announce your engagement. Now you guys are in coma," starts to cry.

Riley notices something says to Lucas: "Look at them their still holding hands," which makes her cry even more.

The heart beat monitor beeps. Riley looks but it isn't Maya's its Farkle's.

Lucas:"Oh no," as the heart monitor beats keeps decreasing. Lucas rushes out to get a doctor.

After a few seconds Maya's heart monitor beeps. R: "Oh no Maya not you too,"as the heart beats start decreasing. Riley rushes out to bump into the doctors nurses along w/ Lucas.

R:"Maya heart beats are decreasing to," says to the doctor worriedly.

D:"Well need you guys to wait outside."

Riley goes out starts walking w/ Lucas.

Everyone asks at same time:"What happened?" slightly confused.

R:"Their heart beat started decreasing,"replies while bursting into tears.

Both sets of parents say:"They were fine min ago," saying and also bursting into tears.

Moments before w/ Farkle Maya (In mind)*

Farkle:"Where am I," while looking around it was all completely white. Ahead was a shining bright light. Farkle head straight towards it everything went dark. (Part where heart beats start decreasing)

Maya:" Wow where am I," everything was covered in white. Ahead was also a bright shining light. Maya advanced towards it everything went pitch-black. (Part where heart beats start decreasing.)

Now*

The doctor came out later said: " They are fine now," he said calmly. Everyone sighed in relief.

2 Weeks have passed*

Riley along with everybody else have visited Maya/Farkle everyday. Riley is sometimes accompanied by Maya's parents or her own parents.

Riley's POV

Riley is right next to Maya holding her hand while sitting in a chair.

(Riley's Thoughts) Maya's been in coma for 2 weeks yet it feels like years. What if she doesn't wake up? No Riley get yourself together you can't lose hope. The doctor said it would only take Maya 2 weeks to wake up its Monday starting the 3rd week.

Riley feels Maya hand slightly move and slightly flutter her eyes open. "Maya!"

Moments before Maya's POV (thoughts whats happening)*

(2 weeks) I've been remembering my memories w/ my family, friends, Riley Farkle the love of my life. I realized my mistake when I saw white all around the light ahead and I went forward. If I went toward the light I would die I would leave family, friends behind. Which I couldn't do. I felt locked in my own body I couldn't move or open my eyes. I could only hear Riley, Parents, Cory/Topanga, Auggie/Ava, Lucas, even Zay talking to me everyday how Riley misses me like I miss her. everybody else too. That must have done it I moved my left hand eyes flutter open. Only to see blurriness at 1st hear Riley call my name. Everything came in to focus I saw I was in a hospital. What? I had to ask Riley. "Riley."

R: "You woke up," crying tears of happiness.

What this wasn't making any sense.

R: "I missed you so much."

Katie's POV.

I was walking with Shawn in the hospital to accompany Riley who went to see my baby girl. We were just outside the room (door wide open) I see that my baby girl is awake. I started crying tears of happiness. Shawn rushed to get the doctor he was also crying tears of happiness.

"Maya, my baby girl!" I run inside the room hug Maya.

Maya's POV.

"Mom," I say as I hug her back w/ left hand (other hand is holding Farkle's hand) start to cry.

No ones POV.

The doctor comes in Maya her mom stop hugging. The doctor checks everything say "Maya is perfectly fine has healed.Can change out of the gown now may leave the hospital today." *Doctor Leaves* Shawn then hugs his daughter.

"Well (Katie/Shawn) go get you a pair of clothes tell everyone, leave you 2 to talk okay?" Katie says happily hugs Maya again not wanting to leave.

Maya:"Okay."

Parents leave*

Riley hugs Maya.

Maya asks "Riley what happened why am I in a hospital?"

Riley:"You don't remember. Okay well.. " starts telling Maya that they were waiting for them b/c her/Farkle wanted to announce something important.

Maya gets the *Flashback*

Walking through park with Farkle holding hands. Then crossing the middle of the street.

Maya: "We where walking in the middle of the street then.. what happened Riles?"

Riley: " You Farkle got hit by a car .. were in coma for 2 weeks." Starting to cry again recalling what happened.

Maya feels the engagement ring in her left hand. " And Farkle.." she didn't need to say more b/c she felt/saw another hand holding her right hand. She saw Farkle right next to her looking much worse than her. Maya started crying hard.

Maya's Parents everyone else comes and hugs her. Cory/ Topanga Farkle's parents are the last people to hug her b/c their trying to comfort her (they know why she's crying/how she feels.) 

Everybody leaves to let Maya change.

3 Min. Later*

Everybody takes their turn to talk to Maya try to comfort her. At last she asks if she can speak to Farkle alone. Auggie Ava leave they have school the next day. Zay also leaves. Leaving only both of sets of parents Riley/ Lucas who went out to get something to eat.

Maya sits down on the chair next to Farkle bedside while holding his hand ...


	6. Alive & Awake Part 2

Continued.. I Do Not Own On Purpose by Sabrina Carpenter Or Afraid by The Neighborhood

"Farkle do you remember our song On Purpose," Maya said crying.

"Well I'll sing it to you:

Your eyes

Crashin' into my eyes

Was accidentally falling in love

Your words

Didn't mean to hear but heard

Were coincidentally more than enough

You're scared, I'm nervous

But I guess that we did it on purpose, on purpose, on purpose

Baby, I know it's weird, but it's worth it

Cause I guess that we did it on purpose, on purpose, on purpose

But I guess that we did it on purpose

But I guess that we did it on purpose

All these days I never thought

That I would need someone so much

Who knew?

But I don't think I ever planned

For this helpless circumstance

With you

Oh, woah

You're scared, I'm nervous

But I guess that we did it on purpose, on purpose, on purpose

Baby, I know it's weird, but it's worth it

But I guess that we did it on purpose, on purpose, on purpose

But I guess that we did it on purpose

But I guess that we did it on purpose

Lost in darkness

You're my focus

Love me hopeless

But I guess that we did it on purpose

Lost in darkness

You're my focus

Love me hopeless

Oh, you're scared

You're scared, I'm nervous

But I guess that we did it on purpose, on purpose, on purpose

Baby, I know it's weird, but it's worth it

Cause I guess that we did it on purpose, on purpose, on purpose

But I guess that we did it on purpose

But I guess that we did it on purpose

Lost in darkness

You're my focus

Love me hopeless

But I guess that we did it on purpose

Lost in darkness

You're my focus

Love me hopeless

But I guess that we did it on purpose

"I miss you so much Farkle I need you here w/ me so don't leave me," Maya said crying hard.

"There's this line from my favorite song that says "If you leave me then I'll be afraid of everything" (The Neighbourhood-Afraid) which is true b/c if you died I wouldn't be able to move on, I'd probably commit suicide," Maya said crying.

A Few Moments Before w/ Farkle (Thoughts/in his head)*

Farkle's POV

I can't move or even open my eyes. I've heard my friends/family talk to me saying how they miss me. I realized when I 1st gained consciousness everything was white/light if I went ahead it was to go to afterlife. Memories came back to me those with family/friends most especially those w/ my girlfriend about to be Mrs. Minkus. Till right now I heard Maya's voice saying she's sorry singing our song in her lovely voice. How she misses me needs me. It only makes me sad hearing her cry say that she'll commit suicide if I die.

Now Still Farkle's POV* I miss her so much which might have done the thing my eyes open/ my left had I feel Maya's hand.

"Farkle!"Maya said happily and shocked. My eyes adjusted to find myself in a hospital, what happened? He would ask that question later. I looked left to see my sweet angel girlfriend next to me.

"Maya," I say my voice coming out a bit raspy since I haven't talked in a while.

Maya: " I missed you so much," she said crying.

"I did to," I said as I grabbed her hand pulled her toward me so our lips met. Our lips moved in sync the kiss got deeper more romantic as Maya hand played with my hair. While I had my hand on her waist pulling her to me. We pulled apart after a couple of minutes.

Maya smiled:

So I smiled:

"See their's the smile I love from my beautiful girlfriend," I said happily.

Farkle's Mom POV

We came back I went to take Maya her food. I was shocked/surprised at what I saw; my son was awake. I called over a doctor started crying tears of happiness. Topanga asked if every thing was fine I replied saying "my son is awake!"

I ran into the room hugged him. "Farkle, your okay."

"Mom," Farkle said hugging me back.

The doctor came in so did everybody else checked Farkle said "Farkle's okay but he will have to stay here 2 days since he's still healing from the injuries."*Doctor left*

No ones POV

Everybody took their turn talking to Farkle. They leave to get everyone else leave Farkle/Maya alone to talk. *They left*

Farkle: "Maya why am I in an hospital?"

Maya:" Well ... remember we were going to announce our engagement but," starting to cry.

Farkle hugs her gets *flashback*

Farkle's POV

Maya I were walking through the park happy b/c we were going to say we were getting married. We were walking in the middle of the street when..

End of flashback

Farkle:" We were walking in the middle of the street when..."

Maya: "We were hit by a car both off us went into coma," crying harder.

"It's okay Maya were okay, as long as were fine I'll never let anything happen to you. Your my everything I need you to survive. I-"

Maya interrupted by kissing Farkle which he responded by kissing her back. Things were getting heated up Farkle one hand on Maya's waist the other hand slipped under Maya's shirt. Maya had one hand playing with Farkle's hair. The other on Farkle's chest. Then Maya started moaning into the kiss. (Maya's POV; damn when was the last time Farkle kissed me?)

"Welcome back love birds, things were getting heated up we are in a hospital you know," Zay said smiling.

Maya Farkle reluctantly pulled away from the kiss turned to look at Zay with cheeks blushing a deep red.

"Yeah nice to see you,"Farkle said continued " but didn't you see me kissing my soon to be wife here?" Maya cheeks turned deep crimson red.

Maya:"Nice to see you Zay."

Zay:"We'll nice to see you to."

Auggie/Ava Zay talked to Farkle Maya. Farkle Maya's parents said goodbye b/c Maya was staying the night w/ Farkle Farkle had to stay. It was dark outside everyone left to their homes. Maya Farkle cuddled up kissed one last time saying "I love you" before going to sleep in each others arms.

(1,090 Words Keep reading)


	7. Day 1

Continued. .

No one's POV

Maya and Farkle woke up cuddled to each other. "Good morning lovely,"said Farkle.

"Good morning handsome," Maya replied giggling.

Farkle:"I love it whenever you laugh," he said before capturing her lips kissing Maya passionately. Maya kissed him back passionately before being interrupted by a knock on the door, they pulled apart.

"Come in," said Farkle.

Riley, Lucas, Cory/Topanga, and their parents entered greeted them.

"Peaches, we brought you guys pancakes. "

"Thanks Riles, but you didn't have to,"Maya said kindly.

"Thank you Riley," Farkle said.

R:"Oh it was nothing, now eat up i didn't burn my finger for nothing," said cheerfully.

M:"Okay," happily as she reached for the circle plastic container in bag w/ 2 cups of coffee. She split the pancakes 3 pancakes for Farkle and 3 pancakes for herself.

Maya:"Their my favorite," as she ate the delicious chocolate chip pancakes.

R:"No big deal."

Farkle:"No kidding these pancakes are delicious!"

R:"Thanks."

As Maya finished eating first she saw one left over pancake.

M:"Farkle you can have the last pancake, you must be more hungry than me."

F:"No, I insist you have it."

Zayn:"Be prepared this might take a while."

Lucas:"Yeah, this Maya and Farkle you are talking about. Farkle being a gentleman and Maya being stubborn. So yeah it might take even take a day."(smirks at the thought, it was a possibility.)

Riley:"Maybe but they will figure it out."

Maya and Farkle listening to what they're saying but focused on their argument.

M:"No you," pushing it toward Farkle."

F:"What if we split it in half deal?"

M:"Deal," agreeing. So they split the chocolate chip pancake in half.

Z:"Took you guys long enough."

L:"Why wouldn't they if it's the lovebirds we're talking about,"chuckles.

R:" Leave them alone they can't help it."

Markle(say at the same time coincidence):"Oh shut up cowboy!"Markle high five each other realizing they said the same thing.

R:"I told you to leave them alone." After saying that starts laughing.

Soon everybody else started laughing to.

Time passed by like that till it got to 2pm everybody else had to go to work so they said bye.*

Only Markle

"Finally some privacy,"said Farkle happily.

Maya agreed "finally."

F:"I just want to be alone with you, kiss you with nobody to interupt us."

M:"Just wait till we get home we'll have all the privacy we want, plus we have time now," started to giggle because Farkle started tickled her.

"Farkle...stop...it.,"Maya said between gasps.

F:"Only if-" interrupted by Maya capturing his lips and kissing him softly.

Farkle pulls back from kiss reluctantly. F:"Hey I was supposed to do that," he said smiling.

M:"Well shush (puts a finger on his lips) and do it," while smiling. (meaning to kiss her)

Farkle puts his hands on Maya's waist and pulls her toward him and kisses her with desire and passionately. Which Maya returns by kissing him back passionately. Meanwhile one of Farkles hand goes under her shirt. The other hand is playing with her silky, smooth hair. Maya's hand rest on his neck to make sure Farkle never leaves her again. The other playing with his hair. A kiss turns into a make out session with Maya moaning as their lips move in sync with Farkles hands moving up her body.

That was what Markle did the rest of the afternoon making out till they collapsed tired. Once more they cuddled together falling asleep instantly, arms protectively on each other. Maya's head asleep near Farkles neck.

Will be continued*


	8. Day 2

Continued:

Markle woke up in each other's arms from knocking on the door.

"Come in," Markle said together tiredly. While becoming more awake Farkle gave her a quick peck on the lips. Saying "Good morning princess." Maya blushed and said "Good morning Babe, " making Farkle blush as well. The door to the room opened revealing their family and friends.

"Good Morning," everybody says happily.

"Good Morning too you guys too," said Maya and Farkle smiling through their sleepiness.

Riley:" We brought you guys bagels and coffee okay."

Markle: " Thank - (interrupted by both of them yawning) you."

Zayn:" So it turns out that you guys yawn at the same time, cool."

Maya Farkle: " We do - (interrupted by both yawning again) not."

Everyone laughs.

Zayn: " Do you guys believe me now."

Markle:" Yeah sure."

Maya and Farkle start eating their bagels with their coffee. While Riley, Lucas, and Zayn start a conversation on football game who was going to win.

(Keep in mind: Adults are talking among themselves. Auggie Ava are at school.)

But Farkle falls asleep while eating and so does Maya during the conversation:

Zayn:" Farkle Maya who do you think is going to win the Cowboys or the Rangers?" Realizes that Farkle and Maya both fell asleep. "Hey guys looks like the lovebirds were very tired, they fell asleep." Rucas stop their conversation.

Riley:" I'll wake up Maya, Lucas you'll wake up Farkle."

Lucas:" Okay, on one, two, three, now."

Markle: "Huh?" Both of them say confused.

Riley:" You guys fell asleep during our conversation."

Markle: "Oh, what were we talking about?"

Zayn:" You guys are really tired, what were you guys doing yesterday?"

Both Maya and Farkle blush deep red.

Lucas: " Anyways we were talking about who was going to win the Cowboys or the Rangers? Who do you guys go for?"

Farkle finishes his bagel while thinking. " Sorry to disappoint you but I think the Rangers are going to win."

Lucas: " I though you were on my side, Riley and Zayn said the Rangers and now you too."

Riley: " Maya which team do you choose?"

Maya sips her coffee. "I gotta say the Rangers." Maya and Farkle high five each other.

Farkle: "That's my girl." Mays blushes.

Riley: " What do you think now?" Asking Lucas.

Lucas: " Oh come on you guys really think the Rangers are going to win? Well their not going to."

Zayn: "Its a statistic that the Rangers are going to win. You just can't admit it."

Their conversation continued till 1:00. Everyone said goodbye and had to leave for work.

Nurse comes in after everyone leaves. "I came to check both of you. The Doctor will let you guys go tomorrow."

After the checkup. Markle is left by themselves.

Maya says "I miss our home, our life, everything."

Farkle: "I do too, we'll go back home soon." Kisses Maya's forehead.

Smiling Maya says "When are we going to announce our engagement?"

Farkle: "I was thinking Friday, at our house. I think they already know. With the ring standing out on you," smiling while glancing at Maya's lips.

Maya: "Yeah your right." Maya looks at Farkles lips. Suddenly, Farkle captures Maya's lips in a kiss full of love. Maya kisses Farkle back wrapping her arms around Farkles neck. Farkles hands go to Maya's waist pulling her close.

Markles afternoon was spent talking about their plans to announce their engagement and kissing (making out). Markle said I love you to each other before cuddling together and falling asleep in each other's arms.

I made up the football teams Rangers Cowboys.*


End file.
